The After Effects
by lyss02
Summary: Sequel to Bet You. Read it Bet you before you read this. DL of course
1. Chapter 1

**The After Effects **

**Summary:** Sequel to bet you. If you haven't read it you should read it first.

Big thanks to **skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

"Do you think they will remember?" Lindsay asked

"Na they were all off there faces drunk last night, they wont remember" Danny reassured her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay you sure" Lindsay asked

"Yes now let's get out of the parking lot and go in to the building" Danny instructed as he opened his door and got out.

He walked over to the passenger door and opened it

"Montana get out" He instructed

"No, I am really comfortable right now" Lindsay replied

"Lindsay Monroe if you don't move I swear I'll..." Danny was soon cut off by Lindsay

"You'll what Detective" Lindsay challenged him

"I'll do this" Danny said as he picked up Lindsay and tossed her over his shoulder

"Daniel Messer, you put me down this instant" Lindsay commanded

"Hmm let me think ah No" He replied as he closed and locked the car. He then started to walk to the elevator to go in to the lab.

"Danny you better put me down or…"

"Or you'll what Detective "Danny mimicked what she said earlier.

"Or I will…call your mum up and tell her that you don't like her pasta" Lindsay threatened

"Nice try Montana but I don't think she would believe you seeing as though I take home plates full of the stuff" Danny said with a smirk on his face.

The elevator doors opened with a _Ding_. Inside the elevator was an old man and a couple of work colleagues, Danny greeted them like what he was doing was part of his daily rituals.

"How you all doing" Danny said

"Good" One lab Tec squeaked out

Everyone else stayed silent

They walked threw the halls of the Lab until Lindsay had an idea. She lifted his jacket, shirt and tank top up and put her cold hand in contact with his skin.

Danny felt this sudden rush of cold and jumped, this little jump gave Lindsay time to get out of his grasp. They walked into the break room where the rest of the team were dying from hangovers except for Mac, from the looks of things didn't suffer from Hangovers.

"Oh My God, how can you two be this happy, Its unnatural" Stella wined

"Why don't you guys remember anything from last night?" Lindsay asked

"Nope" Said Hawkes as he drank a glass of orange juice.

Lindsay then looked over at Flack who looked already half dead, he was lying half on half off the lounge, and was slightly drooling.

"Is he okay" Lindsay asked pointing to Flack

"Who knows…he's been like that for about an hour" Stella said

"Okay seeing as though Danny and Lindsay didn't drink that much and aren't suffering from hangovers you two will be paired together, we have a dead body and scene that needs processing." Mac instructed and with that Danny and Lindsay left.

"I told you they wouldn't find out "Danny said in a teasing voice

"Fine, fine you told me so" Lindsay said as she got in the car and with that they were off.

"Am I dead" Flack said

"Maybe" Hawkes replied

Suddenly Flacks phone rang

"Hello…ah no I am not a dominatrix" Flack said

Everyone in the room busted out in laughter.

"Wrong number" Flack defended himself

"Now we all know what you do in your spare time Flack "Stella announced as she walked out the break room.

After the dominatrix situation Flack was playing with his phone. He must have done something to it last night because it had been acting weird all morning. He was scrolling threw when he noticed a video that was taken last night.

"Hmm what's this…" He said out loud. He then pressed play

60 seconds later…

"No way…" Flack yelled

**TBC **


	2. NO WAY

**The After Effects**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

Thanks to **Skilletswhisper06** for the Beta

**  
**…………………………………………………………..

"Hmm, what's this?" He said out loud. He pressed play.

60 seconds later…

"No way!" Flack yelled.

Five minutes later.

"No way!"

Ten Minutes later.

"No way!"

Fifteen minutes later.

"NO WAY!" he yelled.

"I think there is something wrong with him" Stella said to Hawkes.

"Yeah, same here. First he wears fake moustaches, what's next?" Hawkes said.

"Maybe he is having an identity crisis…or something." Stella said.

"Maybe." Hawkes replied.

………………………………………………………………………..

Danny and Lindsay had returned from the case. It was pretty open and shut. Husband cheating on his wife, wife takes revenge.

Danny had gone into the break room to get himself and Lindsay some coffee while they were catching up on paper work. When Danny walked in he bumped into Flack.

"Hey man." Danny said.

"Hello, Daniel." Flack said.

"You okay? You seem kind of…" Danny started but was cut off by Flack.

"Kind of what, Danny?" Flack asked.

"Kind of…out of it." Danny said, pouring two mugs of coffee.

"Why are you pouring two mugs of coffee?" Flack asked.

"One for me and one for Montana." Danny replied.

"Oh, so you get a coffee for her but she didn't ask. That's interesting" Flack questioned.

"No, I offered cause I was getting one for myself." Danny said.

"Well you didn't offer to me coffee." Flack said.

"Well you're already drinking one." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if it was cold?"

Lindsay then walked in to find Danny and see what was taking so long.

"But how was I supposed to know that it was cold?" Danny said getting little worked up about it.

"Is everything okay here?" Lindsay asked taking her mug from Danny.

"No, Danny didn't offer to get me a coffee." Flack said.

"That's because you already had one." Lindsay replied.

"Yeah, but it could be cold." Flack said.

"But how was he supposed to know that?" Lindsay said taking a sip of coffee.

"EXACTLY!" Danny said triumphantly.

"Well I would still liked to be asked." Flack said.

"Okay, Flack would you like a coffee?" Danny asked.

"I know what you and Lindsay did last night." Flack said.

Lindsay looked up at Flack

"And no, why would I want a coffee when I already have one?" Flack said leaving the room.

"So much for no 'one will remember'." Lindsay said.

**TBC**


	3. Authors Note HELP

Authors Note:

Hey everyone.

I am sorry if you think that this is an update but an update will be soon.

I just wanted to ask you all a question. The question is:

Do you think that I should make the story longer? Sort of past the fact of the story of Bet You. I am going to finish this story line. But do you think that I should make a sequel to it and go through there lives after everything that has happened. Maybe a proposal and so on. Or do you think I should just continue after the plot line of Bet You with the whole maybe proposal and stuff or not continue?

What do you guys think? If you know what I mean. Lol

Lyss


	4. It's not just a Cell Phone it's a

**The After Effects **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the usual.

Thankyou to **Skilletswhisper06** for the Beta.

A/N: And another thank you to everyone for giving me input on where I should go with the story. I think I might go on with more after this story line I am still trying to decide. But anyway happy reading.

…………………………………………………..

"What are we going to do now Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me that?" Danny replied drinking his coffee.

"What? You are a part of this as much as I am." Lindsay said getting up from the break room chair.

"Yeah, it does take two to tango, Monroe." Danny replied with a smirk on his face. Lindsay looked up and glared at him.

"I'm being serious Danny. What happens if Mac and everyone find out about this? We were going to tell them on our own terms."

"Well I did tell people on our own terms, last night and Stella knows about the bet." Danny said innocently.

"Yeah, but it would help if not everyone was drunk, and Stella doesn't know about us being together." Lindsay said, going over and washing her mug out leaning on the counter.

"Stop worrying, everything is going to be alright." Danny reassured his girlfriend, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"How can you say that? Flack knows!" Lindsay said as she turned around in his arms.

"Yeah, if your talking about the same Flack as I am, then we don't have anything to worry about, since the guy wears fake moustaches and wears large trench coats to café's." Danny said, earning a laugh from Lindsay. "I love your laugh."

"Thank you." Lindsay replied as she went to kiss Danny, but was interrupted.

"I am deeply sorry to interrupt the lovers." Flack said as he walked in slowly.

"Hello Flack." Lindsay greeted.

Danny nodded his head.

"Well, you are probably wondering what I'm going to do with the information I have." Flack said.

"What do you actually have?" Danny asked.

"I HAVE THIS!" Flack yelled as he pulled out his cell phone.

"That's a cell phone." Lindsay said

"Yes, but its not just any cell phones it's-" Flack was cut off by Danny.

"Please don't say it turns into a car or a shoe or something!"

"No, although…okay that doesn't matter anyway. I have a video on the phone from last night." Flack responded.

"Can I have a look at that?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, but I am the only one allowed to hold it." Flack said, as he pushed a few buttons. The video played, showing Danny and Lindsay on stage.

"_Okay everyone, I…we have something we need to tell everyone." _

"You're getting married! Yay Messer and Monroe are getting married!" A random guy yelled out.

"Ah, no." "Lindsay said.

"Um…A week ago Flack gave me and Lindsay a bet. The bet was that we had to convince the lab that we were dating for a week. He would give us little tasks and stuff that we had to do each day." 

_At this moment everyone started to talk under there breaths _

"_Um, so we won it and we had to tell you guys…we are sorry if anything we did this week caused someone to feel uneasy. Sorry Hawkes." _

_Everyone gave a small laugh _

"_But while we are up here, we thought…well I thought that we should tell you guys something."_

"Danny, no we are not telling them" Lindsay said as she put her hand over the microphone.

"Yes…watch me." Danny said then took her hand off the microphone. "Anyway before Montana rudely interrupted me, I was saying that I was going to tell you something. Well, that something is that me and Montana here before the bet had been…dating for about three months."

"And that's when it went out." Flack said.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny said, and Flack nodded "Who was the random guy who said that Montana and I were getting married?"

"Ah, that guy he had a lot f feelings. His name was…um…ma- I know it starts with an M…ah MARTIN!…that's it, Martin." Flack said. "Actually he wasn't even connected to the lab or anything. Its funny how he knew your names though, ha."

Lindsay had a shocked look still on her face.

"Well then, I tell you what I am going to do. You need to walk down to Katia and Jozzie's Cakes and get me a large mud cake in half an hour. And if you don't get back on time I'm broadcasting the footage from last night all over the lab!" Flack threatened.

"That's impossible Flack, and you know it!" Lindsay replied.

"Well, you're going to have to try." Flack replied "And your time starts NOW!" Flack said. Danny went into action and pulled Lindsay and they both ran out of the lab.

"My plan is coming together very well." Flack said as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile...

Stella and Hawkes were outside the break room window watching Flack.

"Maybe his midlife crisis has come early." Hawkes said.

"Maybe…" Stella replied.

**TBC**

R&R please…


	5. The Mud cake and the Marriage

**The After Effect **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to Skilletswhisper06 for the Beta. I am also very sorry I forgot about this story. Whoops. But I should regularly update from now on.

**A/N2: **Can anyone find the Keith Urban song lyric in this chapter? Anyone who can tell me what song it is I will give them a bag of M&M's lol.

………………………………………..

Danny and Lindsay ran through the streets of New York, looking for Katia and Jozzie's cake store.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here!" Danny thought out loud.

Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks.

"You have got to be kidding me, you don't know where it is?"

"I do know where it is, but at this moment in time it has just slipped my mind." Danny explained as he stopped and looked around the street.

"So in other words we're doomed." Lindsay said.

"Nope. There it is! I knew it was around here somewhere!" Danny stated as Lindsay shook her head and was dragged into the cake store.

……………………………………..

"How can I help you two? Are you looking for a wedding cake or—" Katia was cut off by Danny.

"Well, no wedding cake just yet, maybe in a few months, but now I need a chocolate mud cake."

As soon as Danny mentioned the wedding cake Lindsay smile grew into a wide grin.

"Okay, well, which type of chocolate would you like? There's white, dairy milk and dark."

"Um, well, Flack doesn't like white chocolate." Danny said.

"We have a mixture of dark and dairy milk if you would like." Katia told them.

"That would be great, thanks. We'll take one of those."

"Danny, how much time do we have left?" Lindsay asked as Katia went off to box the cake.

"We have ten minutes." Danny answered Lindsay. In a matter of minutes Katia had boxed the cake and Danny had paid for it. They were both on their way out when Katia stopped them.

"When you two get married I am expecting you to come here for the cake." She said in a commanding voice.

"Will do, Katia." Danny said.

………………………………..

Danny and Lindsay were hurrying through the lab with only one minute left before Flack would send the video to everyone.

"Flack, Flack, we got the cake!" Danny informed Flack.

"Okay Messer, Monroe, you're off the hook this time, okay?"

Lindsay made a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys, who wants some mud cake?" Flack yelled in the lab.

…………………………………………

"Oh great, now he's making cake" Stella said to Hawkes as she stood up.

"Well, my uncle, when going through his mid life crisis, had this obsession with making Indian food. Maybe Flack might be obsessed with baking." Hawkes said as he got up.

"Okay, we just won't ask questions…" Stella told Hawkes as they walked out of the room they were in to the break room, where Flack was cutting the cake with an apron on.

Stella and Hawkes both looked at each other with worried looks on there faces.

……………………………………………..

"Did Flack do all this?" Stella asked Danny and Lindsay, who nodded. "It's good cake."

Everyone agreed. Later while everyone was talking in a bar down the street from the lab, Danny and Lindsay were trying to figure out a way to tell the team.

"Hey, I'm sorry about telling about us at the party when everyone was drunk. This relationship means a lot to me and I don't want to screw it up." Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"You don't gotta say you're sorry, baby." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Oh no!" Flack exclaimed. "I accidentally sent that video to everyone on my contact list!"

"You WHAT?!" Danny and Lindsay both yelled in unison.

**TBC**


End file.
